


Everything

by waddles



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Other, space is fuckin sick tho, the light pollution in london is awful & crowley knows it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 06:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20223670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waddles/pseuds/waddles
Summary: Crowley made the stars but on an average London night you can’t see them, and he really needs to see them.





	Everything

The dark crept into the bookshop filling the rooms and spaces between antique books with a feeling of nothingness. 

The night always surprised Crowley even after all his time on Earth.   
He’d missed the meeting about it you see, too busy pratting around with Lucifer and the others to care about any ‘Plans’ She had; especially since She couldn’t be bothered to answer any of his questions. Crowley had always found it difficult to pay attention for that length of time anyway, although, now that he thought about it time hadn’t been invented at that point. 

It was very dark in the bookshop. It was dark in an unnatural way, actually. Thick curtains covered the windows in their bedroom where they both were, curled into each other.   
The angel was trying to focus on his latest book but the demon in his arms had other ideas in mind. A lot of ideas; his thoughts were so distractingly loud that Aziraphale was forced to put his book down.

“My dear boy, what are you thinking about? You’re making quite a racket and I’m trying to read.”

“Mm, uh.” Crowley said intelligently, “Heaven. Well, not really heaven. Celestial thingss?” 

Aziraphale put his book down. “Celestial things? This isn’t about Them, is it?” He started to feel a mounting concern grow like one of Crowley’s fearful plants.. “I’ve told you dear, we’re quite safe here for the moment.”

“No not Them.” His angel’s eyebrow raised. “It’s not. I was-I am thinking about the stars.”  
He glared malevolently at the curtains. They started to shake.

“Dear, stop that, you know they don’t like it; anymore of that and they’ll start to refuse to open for you.” 

Crowley flicked his eyes off of them as he turned his head towards his angel. “I just feel so… separated.” Tears brimmed in his eyes; both of their chests tightened. Aziraphale reached over to hold his face in his hands.

“Oh my dear boy, please don’t cry Crowley. What’s brought this on, darling?” 

“It’s the darkness, angel. It’s choking me. I-I can’t see the stars.” He hissed and stood, ripping himself out of the comforting hold. “I made them to be looked at!” The curtains shivered open. “Then They went and hid them with all this-” He flapped his arm at the clouds over head. “All this crap, which I bet was one last big ‘fuck you’. Not necessary!” He shouted at the ceiling, “I got the memo when I first turned into a great big damned snake!” The building fell as silent as if it had been abandoned; neither being dared to breathe. “Then the humans.”

“The humans?”

“Now even on a cloudless night you can barely see anything. Remember what the night sky used to look like?” 

Aziraphale nodded. “Yes,” Nostalgia flooded him. “They used to make pictures and legends out of it all. I found it all very clever. Creative.”

“Yes. Very clever. Ngk, I mean, why tell all these stories just to cover it all up, hm?”

“And they used the stars for guidance. I suppose they might’ve decided they no longer needed the help?”

“I made it all for them.” 

His angel joined him at the window, both looking out over the busy Soho street and the overcast sky. “Maybe we should go to Tadfield for a bit.” Crowley raised his eyebrow, his eyes gazing at Aziraphale expectantly. “Oh! You know I’m sure they have less light pollution there. Surely.”

“Anywhere in the universe and you pick Tadfield?”

“I’d also like to check up on Adam while we’re there, if that’s what you’re thinking. We can’t just avert the apocalypse with him and then say, well that was quite the experience wasn’t it? Okay, tah tah!”

“No one says ‘tah tah’ anymore, angel. You’re so dated sometimes.” Aziraphale couldn’t find it in himself to even pretend to be offended, he knew Crowley was only teasing.

“Many good things are dated.”

“Like your books?”

“Exactly, my dear.”

“Is your style dated?” At this Aziraphale did turn.

“It’s pronounced timeless, Crowley. Not that you’d know anything about that.” The demon laughed and light illuminated his face. 

“Just because I’d like to not look like a lost time-traveller.”

“You wouldn’t be able to pull it off anyway.” They smiled at each other and leaned in for a kiss. Aziraphale held Crowley by the waist. “Are you feeling better now?” 

“Yeah, yeah, sorry about that… I just miss-” Crowley looked out their window; he gasped. The streetlamps had turned off, stars and planets were returned to their former glory. Comets could be seen, their tails leaving fiery streaks behind them. There was hardly a need for streetlamps anymore. The cosmos glimmered just as Crowley’s eyes did. “Angel…” He breathed. 

“It’s a shame to have such beautiful work hidden away. I love you.”

“I love you too.” He absently thought he might actually start crying. 

“Shall we go to the roof?”

The view from the roof was astounding. It was as if London, the world, all of creation was theirs to see. They held hands as they felt the Earth turn underneath them. All around London people shook with the overwhelming immensity of it and places of worship found themselves packed.   
It felt like the beginning of something big.

“I didn’t think I’d get to see it again, not like this at least.” He smiled sadly. “Being stuck in hell.” Aziraphale frowned in sympathy. “Well,” He continued, “You can imagine how dark it is. But you’re so bright.” They both pulled their gazes from the skyline to look at each other. “You’re, ach.” Crowley fumbled over his words; wiped at his cheeks and collected his thoughts. “You’re everything to me, angel. As much as I love the world, it doesn’t compare to you.”

“You know I’d love you anywhere we went, darling.” His halo blinked on as his chest tightened with love. They both laughed. “I don’t know what I’d have without you but I do know that in you I have found everything.” Champagne glasses appeared in their hands. “To the world?”

“To the world.”

When Crowley got back into their bed that night the darkness had left the bookshop; the spaces between antique books weren’t empty, they were full. Both angel and demon had all they needed between them.

**Author's Note:**

> random londoner: uhh am i tripping or are those stars?? wtf. i thought the bbc made them up for doctor who??
> 
> thank you so much for reading!! my tumblr’s theinsidiousdrumhum if u want to msg me! 
> 
> X


End file.
